1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pharmaceutical agent, particularly an agent of reducing amyloid beta (hereinafter referred to as Aβ) production, which is effective in the treatment of neurodegenerative diseases caused by Aβ, such as Alzheimer's disease and Down syndrome.
2. Description of the Related Art
Alzheimer's disease is a disease characterized by degeneration and loss of neurons and also by the formation of senile plaques and neurofibrillary change. Presently, treatment of Alzheimer's disease is limited to symptomatic therapies with a symptom-improving agent represented by an acetylcholinesterase inhibitor, and the basic remedy which prevents progress of the disease has not been developed. A method of controlling the cause of onset of pathologic conditions needs to be developed for creation of the basic remedy of Alzheimer's disease.
Aβ protein, which is a metabolite of amyloid precursor protein (hereinafter referred to as APP), is considered to be greatly involved in degeneration and loss of neurons as well as onset of demential conditions (for example, see Klein W L, and seven others, Related Articles, Links Alzheimer's disease-affected brain: presence of oligomeric Aβ ligands (ADDLs) suggests a molecular basis for reversible memory loss, Proceeding National Academy of Science USA, Sep. 2, 2003, 100(18), p. 10417-22;
Nitsch R M, and 16 others, Antibodies against β-amyloid slow cognitive decline in Alzheimer's disease, Neuron, 22, May, 2003, 38(4), p. 547-554.). The main components of Aβ protein are Aβ40 consisting of 40 amino acids and Aβ42 having two additional amino acids at the C-terminal. The Aβ40 and Aβ42 tend to aggregate (for example, see Jarrett J T, and 2 others, The carboxy terminus of the β amyloid protein is critical for the seeding of amyloid formation: implications for the pathogenesis of Alzheimer's disease, Biochemistry, 11, May, 1993, 32(18), p. 4693-4697) and constitute main components of senile plaques (for example, Glenner GG, and another, Alzheimer's disease: initial report of the purification and characterization of a novel cerebrovascular amyloid protein, Biochemical and Biophysical Research Communications, 1984, May 16, 120(3), p. 885-90; andMasters C L, and six others, Amyloid plaque core protein in Alzheimer disease and Down syndrome, Proceeding National Academy of Science USA, 1985, June, 82(12), p. 4245-4249.), and furthermore, it is known that mutations of APP and presenelin genes, which is observed in familial Alzheimer's disease, increase production of Aβ40 and Aβ42 (for example, see Gouras G K, and eleven others, Intraneuronal Aβ42 accumulation in human brain, American Journal of Pathology, 2000, January, 156(1), p. 15-20;Scheuner D, and twenty others, Secreted amyloid β-protein similar to that in the senile plaques of Alzheimer's disease is increased in vivo by the presenilin 1 and 2 and APP mutations linked to familial Alzheimer's disease, Nature Medicine, 1996, August, 2(8), p. 864-870;Forman M S, and 4 others, Differential effects of the swedish mutant amyloid precursor protein on β-amyloid accumulation and secretion in neurons and nonneuronal cells, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 1997, Dec. 19, 272(51), p. 32247-32253.). Therefore, compounds which reduce production of Aβ40 and Aβ42 are expected as an agent for controlling progress of Alzheimer's disease or for preventing the disease.
These Aβs are produced when APP is cleaved by beta secretase and subsequently clipped by gamma secretase. In consideration of this, creation of inhibitors of γ secretase and β secretase has been attempted for the purpose of reducing production of Aβs. Many of these secretase inhibitors already known are peptides or peptidomimetics such as L-685,458 (for example, see Shearman M S, and nine others, L-685,458, an aspartyl protease transition state mimic, is a potent inhibitor of amyloid β-protein precursor γ-secretase activity, Biochemistry, Aug. 1, 2000, 39(30), p. 8698-8704.) and LY-411575 (for example, see Shearman MS, and six others, Catalytic site-directed γ-secretase complex inhibitors do not discriminate pharmacologically between Notch S3 and β-APP cleavages, Biochemistry, 2003, Jun. 24, 42(24), p. 7580-7586;
Lanz T A, and three others, Studies of Aβ pharmacodynamics in the brain, cerebrospinal fluid, and plasma in young (plaque-free) Tg2576 mice using the γ-secretase inhibitor N2-[(2S)-2-(3,5-difluorophenyl)-2-hydroxyethanoyl]-N1-[(7S)-5-methyl-6-oxo-6,7-dihydro-5H-dibenzo[b,d]azepin-7-yl]-L-alaninamide (LY-411575), Journal of Pharmacology and Experimental Therapeutics, 2004, April, 309(1), p. 49-55; and
Wong G T, and twelve others, Chronic treatment with the γ-secretase inhibitor LY-411,575 inhibits β-amyloid peptide production and alters lymphopoiesis and intestinal cell differentiation, Journal of Biological Chemistry, 2004, Mar. 26, 279(13), p. 12876-12882.).